The overall theme of ISEV 2017 is ?Diversity of Extracellular Vesicle Composition and Function in Disease Diagnosis and Therapeutics.? Amidst growing interest in the promise of EV in disease detection and treatment, ISEV2017 will allow high concentration of clinicians and basic scientists in medical and biotechnology communities to translate the research of around 1000 basic scientists to clinical care. No other meeting in the world offers the scope, participation level, and thematic focus of ISEV2017 concentrating and cross-pollinating scientific investigations in the field of disease biomarkers and therapeutic tools by disseminating cutting-edge developments in EV research. The research theme includes diverse areas of science encompassing rare and neglected diseases, infectious disease, coagulation, cancer/ metastasis, cardiovascular/ renal disease, environmental exposure, vaccine development, including cancer vaccines, and more through webcasting, ISEV websites and blasts. We also aim to review and provide hands-on training in relevant techniques for EV isolation and characterization at the Educational Day. The main goal is to foster synergies between basic scientists and clinicians and encourage face-to-face meetings between investigators for novel diagnostics and therapeutics. The important component of the meeting is enhancing participation from underrepresented minorities and minority institutions as well as young investigators, expanding cooperation between ISEV and the broader research community, especially Central and South Americas.